


can we kiss? (forever)

by avestrum



Series: summer loving and fights [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd Year Delinquent Club, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Ft Johzenji Dateko and AobaJousai, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parties, Protective Terushima Yuuji, Texting, Underage Drinking, Underage Kink Exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: Hamasaki Kageyasu has had a crush on Tendou Satori for as long as he can remember. It started somewhere in middle school, when his team had versed Tendou for the first time and Hamasaki had been both terrified and amazed by the way that Tendou had essentially predicted where the ball was going to go without even trying. They were both middle blockers, but Tendou was miles above the rest of them.
Relationships: Akiu Kazuteru/Shunki Kawatabi, Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Shimada Akiya (OC), Nishinoya Yuu/Watari Shinji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Hamasaki Kageyasu (OC), Tendou Satori/Original Male Characters
Series: summer loving and fights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was curious about the timeline it takes place about a month after Chapter 4 of 'Want to keep you here (because you dry my tears)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futafuckthis - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Momiwa - Moniwa Kaname  
> Ushiwaka - Ushijima Wakatoshi  
> Dadchi - Sawamura Daichi  
> Fuckboi - Terushima Yuuji

Hamasaki Kageyasu has had a crush on Tendou Satori for as long as he can remember. It started somewhere in middle school, when his team had versed Tendou for the first time and Hamasaki had been both terrified and amazed by the way that Tendou had essentially predicted where the ball was going to go without even trying. They were both middle blockers, but Tendou was miles above the rest of them.

They had just lost their match to Shiratorizawa Boys Junior High in the semi finals in straight sets, but Hamasaki was anything but distraught, having been able to be up close to watch Tendou guess block.

Tendou got into Shiratorizawa after he graduated middle school, and Hamasaki couldn't get a scholarship so he ended up at Dateko with Futakuchi and Aone instead and wasn't that a time to be alive, when Dateko played Shiratorizawa in the semi finals of the inter-high prelims in their first year.

"I can't believe you've been making heart eyes at him since middle school." Futakuchi mutters from his right. Aone makes a grunt of agreement and his eyes dart towards where the second year redhead is standing next to Ushijima Wakatoshi, clinging to the second year ace.

"He's amazing." Hamasaki replies absentmindedly, still watching where Tendou slings an arm around Ushijima's shoulders. 

"One day you're going to have to confess to him, can't just sit and daydream about him forever." Futakuchi teases him. Hamasaki sighs and tilts his head to stare at his friend.

"What makes you think that I'm even close to his league?"

*

“Are those  _ honmei-chocos?” _ Futakuchi asks when he catches him leaving school grounds before practice starts.

“Maybe.” Hamasaki glances down at wrapped chocolates that are in his hand as he adjusts his grip on his bag.

“Are they for Tendou?” Futakuchi looks at Hamasaki knowingly.

They're second years when Hamasaki finds a way to sneak onto Shiratorizawa campus on Valentines day. In plain training clothes and with chocolates in hand, all he has to do is follow the crowd of girls that are muttering about Ushijima Wakatoshi to the gym, where the Shiratorizawa boys volleyball club are already practicing. The girls linger in the doorway of the gym, before they slip inside as the team goes on break. 

Ushijima is not the only third year that gets mobbed by girls. Oohira Reon and Jin Soekawa along with Semi Eita are handed chocolates by blushing underclassmen. Tendou seems to be the only one of the third years that’s avoided by the group of girls. Hamasaki brushes his fingers tightly over the box of chocolates in his hand, homemade and hand wrapped, with Tendou’s name written carefully on the front, before he walks over to one of the benches and sets it down.

Hamasaki doesn’t have the courage to approach Tendou yet, so he backs away quietly and slips out the door with the girls, smiling to himself as he walks out of Shiratorizawa.

*

“Wakatoshi! It seems like there’s more chocolates for you?” Tendou calls out, pointing at the bench once the gym is free of girls with chocolates in their hands. Sure enough when Ushijima looks over at the bench there’s a carefully wrapped squared on it. He walks over to the bench, scanning the neatly taped note to the top of it before he shakes his head.

“Satori, it’s not for me.” 

“Oh! That must be disappointing then, is it for SemiSemi then? Or Reon?” Tendou wiggles his fingers playfully. “Those look too nice to obligatory chocolates?”

“Satori. It’s got your name on it.” Ushijima says as he thrust the box out towards Tendou’s fidgety hands. Sure enough when Tendou glances down, his name is written neatly on the note, along with a small sketch of himself in red pen at the bottom right corner. Tendou feels his cheeks heating up as he clutches the box tightly to his chest, before he carefully removes the note from the top of the box.

“Your blocks are probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, second to only you. Enjoy the chocolates, I made them last night. H dot K.” Tendou reads out loud. “Wakatoshi thank you but I didn’t need any obligatory chocolates.” Surely they’re from Ushijima, he never received chocolates, none that look this nice, nor complimenting him from the thing that has him labeled a monster on the court.

“I did not write that Satori.” Ushijima says bluntly. “And if I were to make you chocolates, I would have given them to you this morning, not during practice where you would be distracted.” Shiratorizawa’s captain mutters before he turns back to practice, waving the team to go back to their drills.

“So… I actually got chocolates from someone?” Tendou’s voice goes up an octave in surprise. Ushijima flinches when Tendou cheers, holding the box of chocolates in the air before he carefully slips deft fingers under the tape to unwrap it. The box itself is a similar red to Tendou’s hair. Flowers are drawn neatly in the corners of the glass cover. Inside are chocolates, detailed to look like volleyballs. 

Tendou lets out a small noise that resembles a squeak of excitement before he tastes one. “They’re so good Toshi.” Tendou moans, popping another into his mouth. “They’ve got red velvet on the inside!”

“Woah, let me try one.” Semi asks curiously.

“No!” Tendou hisses, clutching the box protectively to his chest. “You got your own chocolates SemiSemi, hands off of my only box.” 

“Do you know who even left them? So you could thank them?” 

Tendou freezes, eyes staring down at the box in his arms. “I didn’t see.” His eyes widen in shock before he fumbles with the note and scans it again. “There’s no name… There’s no name!” Tendou wails, dropping heavily onto his knees while cradling the chocolates to his chest.

Semi snatches the note from his hand and reads it before he sighs. “There’s initials. They signed it with their initials.”

“That means we can find them then!” Tendou says enthusiastically before Ushijima drags him to his feet. 

“Practice first, you can look for your secret admirer later.” 

  
  


*

**Miyagi Captains Group Chat:**

Ushiwaka: Would anyone be able to give me some advice?

Dadchi: Yes? 

Fuckboi: Yes

Momiwa: Yes!

Futafuckthis: Nope

Alienfucker: No suffer

Dadchi: Can you two stop beinf rude.

Alienfucker: beinf

Fuckboi: beinf

Momiwa: beinf 

Futafuckthis: beinf

Dadchi: I hate you all, except you Ushijima.

Dadchi: Now what’s the problem.

Ushiwaka: Satori got his first chocolates for Valentines day but whoever gave it to him didn’t leave their name, only initials. He’s asked everyone in the school with those initials if they left them and they have all said no. He’s terrified it’s a prank but the chocolates have too much thought put into them.

Ushiwaka: I don’t know how to help him.

Ushiwaka: He’s upset.

Alienfucker: Hah the famous Guess Monster is upset over some chocolates?

Alienfucker: Lame.

Dadchi: Iwaizumi told Suga you cried when he didn’t give you chocolates.

Alienfucker: Iwachan!

Alienfucker: Wait he can’t hear me brb.

Momiwa: Ushijima I’m sorry that Tendou is upset. Have you tried telling him that the chocolates were too nice to be a prank.

Ushijima: Semi tried but when Tendou’s upset it’s hard to console him.

Fuckboi: r u sure that whoever it is is from ur school tho?

Fuckboi: like i know heaps of people from johzenji who would kill to give tendou some chocolates

Futafuckthis: wait… did they have red velvet on the inside?

Futafuckthis: Ushijima tell me did they have red velvet on the inside.

Ushiwaka: I just had to ask Satori. They do indeed have red velvet on the inside.

Futafuckthis: …

Futafuckthis: I need to go.

_ Futafuckthis is now offline _

Dadchi: He knows something doesn’t he.

Momiwa: I’ll see if I can find him. They should be in practice right now.

_ Momiwa is now offline _

Ushiwaka: … But what about Satori.

Dadchi: Ushijima, I have a feeling that maybe Terushima is right. I don’t think that Tendou’s secret admirer is from your school. You should tell him that.

Ushijima: Alright. I shall. Thank you everyone.

Dadchi: No problem.

Fuckboi: hmu anytime Ushiwaka-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames in this chapter.
> 
> Miyagi Captain's Chat:  
> Futafuckthis - Futakuchi Kenji  
> Momiwa - Moniwa Kaname  
> Ushiwaka - Ushijima Wakatoshi  
> Fuckboi - Terushima Yuuji  
> Dadchi - Sawamura Daichi
> 
> 2nd Year Delinquent Squad Chat:  
> SickOfTabisShit - Akiu Kazuteru (Wakutani South/Wakunan)  
> yAKIsoba-bun - Shimada Akiya (OC - Aoba Johsai)  
> Fuckboi - Terushima Yuuji  
> Numaboo - Numajiri Rintarou   
> Futafuckthis - Futakuchi Kenji  
> HamaSAKE - Hamasaki Kageyasu (OC - Dateko)   
> Akimiyasboo - Yoshiki Towada (Oghi Minami)  
> Morikun - Moritake Ayumu (Oghi Minami)   
> Shirabooboo - Shirabu Kenjirou  
> Devillibero - Watari Shinji  
> kyoukenchan - Kyoutani Kentarou  
> roooLLINGTHUNDER - Nishinoya Yuu (did he need an introduction?)  
> Bobatea - Bobata Kazuma  
> Creampuff - Yahaba Shigeru  
> YunoDadma - Yunohama (Shiratorizawa)  
> Aone - Aone Takanobu  
> TheNormalOne - Ennoshita Chikara
> 
> Direct Messages:
> 
> HamaSAKE - Hamasaki Kageyasu (OC - Dateko)  
> Futureace - Goshiki Tsutomu

“Hamasaki he thinks it’s a prank!” Futakuchi hisses. Futakuchi and Hamasaki are hiding in the bathrooms, while volleyballs thud around the gym. “You didn’t think to put your damn name on the note?” 

“Bro I don’t even know if he likes guys! Of course I didn’t!” Hamasaki retorts, pacing back and forth in front of the stalls. “He was like, standing at the back of the gym and I didn’t want to go up there and get rejected!”

Futakuchi slaps himself in the face, mimicking a face plant before he reaches over and grabs Hamasaki by the collar of his training shirt to drag him closer.

“You know Moniwa was in that group chat too right?” Futakuchi practically snarls into Hamasaki’s face. “You know how he gets? Do you really want him knowing that you like Tendou?”

“Why the hell!” Hamasaki yelps before he shoves his best friend away, fretting and nervously wringing his hands together.

“Something about how I’m too aggressive and I need Moniwa to balance me out.” Futakuchi mutters under his breath before he shakes his head. “I bet he’s gonna come ask me shit now, he knows I know something.” Futakuchi sighs.

“Why’d you go ask if they had red velvet in them then?” Hamasaki yelps when Futakuchi darts over to punch his shoulder before he joins Hamasaki in his pacing.

“Cause I was trying to make sure that you didn’t chicken out! And that it was someone else’s chocolates.” Futakuchi snaps. “I don’t want your confession to crash and burn Hama.”

“Okay okay! But you can’t tell Moniwa yet okay! Just… tell Ushijima-san that I’ll make it up to Tendou somehow. Tell him I was nervous or something!” 

“You owe me so many yakisoba buns for this.” Futakuchi grumbles as he drags Hamasaki out of the bathrooms. Sure enough, five minutes later, Moniwa bursts through the doors with Kamasaki and Sasaya trailing behind him curiously.

“Kenji!” Moniwa yells from across the gym. Their current captain practically jumps out of his skin, feigning confusion as he turns around from where he’s standing with the rest of the team and rubs the back of his neck.

“Moniwa!” Futakuchi greets their third years with a grin, pushing down the panick that’s in his stomach.

“I know you know something you little shit.” Kamasaki shouts from behind him. Futakuchi blanches. Kamasaki is part of the vice captain group chat which consists of Shiratorizawa, Karasuno, Seijoh and Johzenji’s vice captains and his boyfriend is scary when he’s actually onto something.

Aone makes a noise of confusion behind him, before glancing over to where his phone is in his bag. Futakuchi sighs before he glares over at where Hamasaki is slightly hiding behind Aone’s taller frame.

He’s going to make Hamasaki buy so many yakisoba buns for him after practice.

*

**Miyagi Captains Group Chat**

Momiwa: Okay we’re back. 

Momiwa: Kenji has something he has to say.

Futafuckthis: I’m sorry for disappearing so suddenly. 

Futafuckthis: @ushiwaka I know who Tendou’s admirer is, but they’re shy and would like to keep their identity a secret for the moment until they work up the courage to speak to Tendou in person. They’re also really happy that Tendou liked the chocolates. 

Futafuckthis: @ushiwaka My friend visited Shiratorizawa to give Tendou-san the chocolates but chickened out so they left them on the bench.

Futafuckthis: Also I really need to ask is Tendou into guys?   
  


Ushiwaka: Satori is pansexual.

Futafuckthis: Great. Thank you.

Ushiwaka: May I show Satori this message to calm him?

Futafuckthis: Sure.

Fuckboi: so i was right they’re not from shiratorizawa

Dadchi: How did you know?

Fuckboi: idk if u know this but like Tendou Satori? Hot af 

Fuckboi: like i know guys who’d kill for him if he asked them too

Fuckboi: Akiya totally had a thing for him at one point back in first year

Alienfucker: Kyouken-chan’s boyfriend? 

Momiwa: What?

Fuckboi: yup

Ushiwaka: Tendou has out of school admirers?

Fuckboi: ur telling me u don’t see how Tendou is attractive? 

Ushiwaka: No of course not. Satori is incredibly attractive, but most people are terrified of him.

Alienfucker: Yea he’s so scary tho

Fuckboi: Ye but like Tendou is like scary hot. like dunno whether u should fear for ur life or be that turned on kind of hot 

Dadchi: Kageyama is scared of you Oikawa

Alienfucker: Tobio-chan doesn’t count, he’s dating ur chibi crow

Dadchi: Hold on Suga just mentioned that you literally traumatized Kageyama in middle school.

Alienfucker: How the  _ fuck _ do you know about that?

Alienfucker: Iwachan told Mister Refreshing-kun didn’t he.

Dadchi: Well they were talking about Kageyama so yea.

Alienfucker: I can’t blame him then. Tell Tobio-chan I’m sorry will you? I wasn’t doing well back then.

Dadchi: …

Momiwa: …

Ushiwaka: …

Futafuckthis: …

Fuckboi: ...

Alienfuck: I’m not as fucking mean as you think I am okay?

Dadchi: We know I just wasn’t expecting that.

Ushiwaka: @futafuckthis Satori is smiling now, and he says that whoever they are can take as much time as they need.

Ushiwaka: Thank you for telling us this.

Futafuckthis: Well I mean, I don’t want to ruin Tendou’s life, and my friend really does like him.

Futafuckthis: I’ll let my friend know thank you!

Alienfucker: Who knew Dateko’s captain had a heart?

Dadchi: And he’s back.

  
  


*

  
  


When Hamasaki was a kid he always thought that he’d fall in love, if anyone liked him enough to love him back that was. Then he saw red hair and wide, captivating eyes and he fell in love without even realizing. Tendou Satori didn’t even know he existed.

That is until now. 

He glances down at the screenshot that Futakuchi sent him yesterday, that Tendou likes the chocolates and he’s willing to wait for as long that it takes. Hamasaki goes through his wardrobe, putting on something nice as texts Futakuchi that he’s not coming to practice today. 

Hamasaki sneaks into Shiratorizawa in plain clothes, burying his hands in the pockets of one of Futakuchi’s hoodies that he stole a year ago. Shiratorizawa is so big and intimidating until he gets to the gym. Volleyball makes the environment comfortable, Hamasaki slips into the gym and sits up in their stands to watch as Shiratorizawa’s boys team goes through their grilling training regime.

They’re currently lapping around the gym, Ushijima in front of the team while everyone else trails behind him, looking tired and sick of staring at four walls. Tendou is lagging behind, arms loosely at his sides before he slows down and flops his arms around. 

“Satori.” Ushijima calls out when he realizes that the redhead has slowed down and was taking his sweet time to catch up to the rest of the team. “Hurry up.” 

“Come on Toshi!” Tendou drawls. “Don’t you ever wanna do something more than running? I’m bored.” 

“We have a strict schedule Satori.” Ushijima says but his tone reminds Hamasaki of the way Aone sounds when he actually speaks to him and Futakuchi after they mess around. It’s fond.

Hamasaki leans over the railing at the stands above them and watches as Tendou grins, bright and fond as he wraps his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders to cling to the other third year. He wishes he had the courage to go down and talk to Tendou, but approaching Tendou during the day is a far cry from having liquid courage and music and dim lighting to hide how nervous he is.

Shiratorizawa goes on break and Hamasaki sneaks down the ladder to stand awkwardly in the corner, weighing his options with one hand. He could approach Tendou as he stands to the side, or he can wait until after the boys volleyball team finishes so he can avoid Shiratorizawa cornering him. 

“Hi!” A voice to his left startles him out of his thoughts. Hamasaki jumps out of his skin, spinning around to see Shiratorizawa’s number eight watching him expectantly. “Can we help you?” 

“I…” Hamasaki panics, darting his eyes side to side before he lands on the door. 

“Did you come to join the club? Have you talked to Washijo sensei?” Shiratorizawa’s number eight says excitedly before he glances over Hamasaki’s at Tendou and Ushijima.

“Ushi-” Hamasaki panics and clamps his hand over the kid’s mouth, shushing him as he shakes his head.

“Wait no I just! I’m trying to…” Hamasaki says as he slowly releases his hand from Shiratorizawa’s number eight’s mouth. “I’m trying to confess.” He admits and takes his hands away from the dark haired teen in front of him. 

“Oh!” The teen goes wide eyed and looks a little heartbroken. “To Ushijima-san?” 

“No, no.” Hamasaki shakes his head frantically. “I… I don’t know how to confess to Tendou-san.” The dark haired teen in front of him relaxes, looking relieved as he nods and hums.

“Alright! But Tendou-san has his eyes on someone that left him chocolates the other day!” The teen peeks up at him from his dark bangs and Hamasaki deflates slightly.

“That was me.” Hamasaki says softly. The teen makes a happy noise. 

“So you like Tendou senpai! That’s so cool. He’s so nice!” 

“That… That’s great.” Hamasaki looks towards Tendou longingly.

“Oh! My name is Goshiki! Goshiki Tsutomu! I’m going to be the ace after Ushijima-san graduates.” Goshiki says excitedly and holds his hand out towards Hamasaki. Hamasaki takes his hand politely and shakes it, before he glances back at Ushijima and Tendou. The third years are still talking amongst each other and Hamasaki sighs.

“Hey Goshiki. Could you… tell Tendou-san that I dropped by today? Don’t mention my name or anything cause… I’m not ready but…”

“You want him to know that you’re trying? It’s okay! I understand.” Goshiki murmurs slowly and when he looks over at the third years, he goes soft. “They’re pretty scary aren’t they?” Goshiki doesn’t sound scared at all, as he sighs longingly.

“Yeah.” Hamasaki murmurs. “But thank you. I’ll find a way to tell Tendou to his face soon.” He pats Goshiki on the back and makes his way towards the doors of the gym, slipping out with his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

Tendou was right there and he couldn’t do it.

Futakuchi takes him to the park after he gets back to school, exhausted from how much energy it took him to even try and talk to Tendou today without anything to show for it.

“I wish I could just talk to him like I talk to everyone else when we go to parties.”

“You know that’s different Yasu.” Futakuchi says softly as he kicks his feet against the dirt underneath the swings. “You aren’t looking for one night with him.”

“But it’s not fair!” Hamasaki makes a sad noise. “I just can’t talk to him!” Futakuchi looks at his friend with worried lines on his face. 

“I couldn’t even! I couldn’t even do anything!” Hamasaki kicks his feet defeatedly while slumping his head. Futakuchi sighs and digs his feet into the dirt to scoot over and hug Hamasaki, pressing his nose into Hamasaki’s bed head. 

“You sure you’re okay Hama?”

“No.” Hamasaki mutters as he leans into Futakuchi’s shoulder. “I just wanna be able to talk to him, I wanna be able to talk to someone that isn’t you or Taka without panicking or stuttering or without liquid courage.” 

“Hey, you got this.” Futakuchi rubs Hamsaki’s shoulder. “You just need a little time to warm up to Tendou, you take a lot of time to warm up to anyone HamaHama.”

“But…  _ I like him _ .” 

  
  


*

**2nd Year Delinquent Squad Chat**

SickOfTabisShit: Please tell me you guys are awake?

yAKIsoba-bun: I live yes.

Fuckboi: Jiri and I were fucking what’s up? 

Numaboo: Yuuji they didn’t need to know that.

Futafuckthis: I’d help rn but I’m carrying Hama bc Aone went home and Hama wanted to sit on the swings till he got tired.

Futafuckthis: he’s pining over Tendou again

HamaSAKE: soz but i lefit cannot keep mu eues open

HamaSAKE: sorri Kazuteru

Futafuckthis: Kazu if these fucks dont give u good advice dm me after ye? 

Akimiyasboo: Akiu are you alright?

Morikun: it’s 3am wat do u want

Shirabooboo: You know that we’re all awake why won’t we be?

Shirabooboo: has hama really not confessed yet?

Futafuckthis: oh no he has, he just didn’t leave his damn name on the chocolates!

Devillibero: Do I need to set Maddog on someone?

kyoukenchan: i won't do it for free tho 

yAKIsoba-bun: please don’t solicit my boyfriend with homicide opportunities ty?

roooLLINGTHUNDER: We’re up Kazu do we need to fight someone for you?

SickofTabisShit: Tabi wants me to meet his parents what the fuck do I do?

yAKIsoba-bun: …

kyoukenchan: …

Shirabooboo: 

Akimiyasboo: …

_ [cut for length] _

SickOfTabisShit: Guys PLEASE

Fuckboi: Kazuteru not to be rood bb but like we’re all delinquents idk how we’re supposed to give u advice

SickOfTabisShit: Towada is dating his captain? His captain is so BABY like he’s so nice????? MadDog has his bf? Yuuji you sleep with everyone surely you met someone's parents??

Bobatea: Yuuji only sleeps with friends or people he never sees again.

TheNormalOne: What part about meeting parents is scary?

SickOfTabisShit: EVERYTHING? Tabi’s folks are really nice and kinda rich.

SickOfTabisShit: What if they hate me?

_ [cut for length] _

Creampuff: Don’t you fuckers ever sleep?

YunoDadma: Please tell me half this chat went to bed at a decent time.

roooLLINGTHUNDER: like we ever lol

Aone: You guys realize most of us have morning practice right?

Creampuff: Did Kazu at least get some good advice out of all that.

SickOfTabisShit: no

Aone: go to sleep next time.

Fuckboi: next party is in Oghi Minami’s neighbourhood btw

Akimiyasboo: Akimiya found us a place, it’s real nice.

Futafuckthis: Really nice, looking forward to it you guys. Dateko will be there if Karasuno and Johzenji will be there?

TheNormalOne: I’m up for some of that

Akimiyasboo: Will let u know the address and time 

Akimiyasboo: Sat 10:27?

Futafuckthis: ty

TheNormalOne: will let tanaka n noya know

Fuckboi: oddly specific time

YunoDadma: tendou is gonna chaperone so all g we can make it

Futafuckthis: ohoho, Tendou-san is gonna be there?

SickofTabisShit: Tabi n I will be there if we can make it tyty

  
  


*

  
  


“So how are you going to make it up to Tendou-san? Do you have a plan?” Futakuchi asks as he drops his phone onto his chest. Hamasaki is lounging on his legs while Aone has taken over the bean bag on the other side of Futakuchi’s room.

“Honestly, I have no idea?” Hamasaki sighs. “What if he doesn’t like me? What if I’m not his type.”

“You can’t control being someone’s type, but Ushiwaka said that Tendou was pan so you totally have a shot.” 

“I tried going to talk to him in person and I was  _ scared, _ Kenji. He’s just so… great and I’m not.”

“Don’t talk about my friend like that.” Futakuchi kicks his legs underneath Hamasaki’s back, making him yelp before he runs a hand through Hamasaki’s hair. “Why are you so sure that he’s better than you, it’s not like volleyball is a good personality measurement tool.”

“He’s amazing Kenji, and I’m a  _ mess _ .” Hamasaki mutters and lets his head knock against Futakuchi’s knee. “I crack under any pressure that isn’t volleyball, I’ve pathetically been in love with him for years and he probably doesn’t know I exist. He probably thinks I’m super creepy because I’ve been like this since middle school.”

“Just stop. Don’t make me text Ushijima-san everything you just said so that he can show it to Tendou-san.”

“No!” Hamasaki jerks off of Futakuchi’s legs and ends up rolling off of the bed in the process. While Futakuchi laughs, Aone leans over on the bean bag to pull him up from the floor, instead letting the dark haired teen cuddle up to him on the bean bag. “I just need time.”

“No what you need is a grand gesture that lets Tendou fucking Satori know that you’re in love with him.” Futakuchi snarks as he looks up from his phone. 

“Grand gesture?” Hamasaki looks over at his best friend.

“You know, like the ones in those western movies that Aone watches, the one where the guy brings the girl flowers and plays music outside her window!” Futakuchi says, gesturing towards the white haired teen.

“Oh. Okay!” Hamasaki nods eagerly, before he goes back to doing whatever it was on his phone before he gets totally engrossed.

*

Hamasaki picks out his nicest button up. A dark grey one that he owns purely because Aone refused to have him only ever wearing hoodies when they go out. He slips into it nervously, taking in a quick breath as he looks himself in the mirror. After he’d followed a tutorial or three, attempting some light makeup beyond eyeliner, he actually looks like he knew what he was doing. 

His cheeks look a little livelier with the highlighter and blush, and his eyes had a smidge of eyeliner on the corners to make his eyes look darker. Hamasaki tugs on a jacket, pocketing his wallet before he picks up the bouquet of flowers that cost him too much for him to think about, and the box that held another set of chocolate with red velvet filling.

Goshiki had kept him informed of the third years schedule today, and in about forty minutes Hamasaki was about to confess to Tendou. He sneaks onto Shiratorizawa school grounds with Goshiki’s help, avoiding the mass of students leaving their last classes for the day. The first year is excited for him.

Goshiki bounces on the balls of his feet, grinning as he sneaks Hamasaki down the corridor towards Tendou’s room.

“You got this Hamasaki-san!” Goshiki pats him hard on the back, almost sending him stumbling forward in the corridor.

“And you’re sure he’s gonna be at his dorm?” 

“Yup! Ushijima-san makes him go back to his dorm after practice for a shower and to collect his homework!” Goshiki says as they come to a stop in front of a door. “Alright! Here you go!” 

“Thank you Goshiki-kun!” Hamasaki nudges Goshiki’s shoulder as the first year turns on his heel to make his way through the corridor.

This is it. Hamasaki knocks nervously on the blue door, balancing the chocolates and flowers in one crooked arm before he waits, heart starting to pound in his chest as he hears scuffling from the other side of the door.

“Wakatoshi-kun! You’re earl-” Tendou yanks his door open, pausing when he doesn’t see the familiar face of his best friend in front of him. “You’re not Wakatoshi-kun?” 

Hamasaki stammers, eyes going wide when Tendou leans in curiously, wide eyes analyzing the moves he makes. “What have you got there? Flowers and chocolate?”

“Uh. U-Ushijima-san said tha-”

“Oh!” Tendou pauses, looking a little bit crestfallen at the first thing that comes out of his mouth. “Are you looking for Wakatoshi’s room?”

“N-No I-Tendou-san!” Hamasaki yelps when Tendou grabs his arm, dragging him down the corridor without letting get another word out. 

“Come on bedhead-kun! You’ve missed him by a couple of doors.” Tendou says as he stops in front of another room and knocks rapidly on the door. Ushijima opens it, looking surprised that Hamasaki is being shoved into the room by Tendou.

“Wakatoshi-kun! You’ve got an admirer!” 

It only takes Ushijima a second to see the panic on Hamasaki’s face before he realizes what’s happening.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima says before he spots the flowers and box in Hamasaki’s hands. 

“Yes? No!” Hamasaki shakes his head rapidly. “I’m sorry for the disturbance Ushijima-san.” 

“Satori, could you give us a moment?”

“What? No!” Hamasaki’s hands are clammy. A part of him wishes he didn’t go this far. Maybe he should have left the chocolates and flowers with Goshiki. Ushijima pushes Tendou out of the room with a hand on his chest, ignoring his energetic protests as he closes the dorm door in his face.

“Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou pounds his fist on the door, making Hamasaki flinch as he fumbles and almost drops the flowers and the chocolates. “Come on! Let me in!” 

“I’m sorry!” Hamasaki cries out, hugging the chocolates and flowers to his chest. “I was trying to confess to Tendou-san and-”

“Are you okay? You look a bit shaken?” 

“Give me a moment, please, sit and take a moment to calm yourself.” Ushijima says while gesturing to his bed. “I wouldn’t want you to feel stressed. Would you like me to contact anyone?”

Trembling, as he sits himself down onto Ushijima’s bed to try and calm down, Hamasaki looks at the flowers that he’s bought, seemingly wilting like they can sense his mood. Ushijima takes his phone from his pocket and looks over at Hamasaki expectantly.

“Could… Could you call Kenji?”

  
  


* * *

**Miyagi Captains Group Chat**

Ushiwaka: Would any of you be missing a tall, spiky haired middle blocker? It seems that mine has found yours.

Dadchi: You have Tsukki?

Dadchi: could’ve sworn he was at practice with Hinata and Kageyama

Ushiwaka: It is not your first year.

Ushiwaka: Tall, black and spiky hair, seems to always be daydreaming. He also seems to be very tired all the time and I think he’s quite terrified at the moment.

Alienfucker: Nope not one of mine.

Alienfucker: the only spiky haired boy I’ve got is my Iwachan

Momiwa: Ah... I think he might be mine? 

Fuckboi: Nope all my middle blockers are at practice.

Futafuckthis: It's Hamasaki. Ushijima-san sorry about that. Hamasaki said he was going to Shiratorizawa today? Is he okay?

Moniwa: Hamasaki went to do what???

Momiwa: How did he sneak away from practice wasn't Kamasaki watching the two of you?

Futafuckthis: Yusushi is bad at keeping his eyes on Hamasaki. He's got a soft spot for him.

Momiwa: Ushijima-san why does your middle blocker have my middle blocker?

Ushiwaka: Satori caught him with chocolates and flowers outside of his dorm. He is now attempting to get into my dorm room to interrogate your middle blocker.

Ushiwaka: Hamasaki-kun has asked if you could come get him Futakuchi-kun.

Futafuckthis: Oh my God I didn't think he'd actually do it

Futafuckthis: I'm gonna come get Hamasaki, Ushiwaka don't let Tendou near him please, Hamasaki will panic when he’s under any pressure that isn’t volleyball and you do  _ NOT  _ want that.

Ushiwaka: I will try my best.

Momiwa: Futakuchi you better explain once you bring Hamasaki back to practice!!!

Alienfucker: Wow, Iwachan and Kyouken-chan was right, Dateko's second years really are delinquents.

Momiwa: Talk shit about my second years again and I'll beat your ass. 

Momiwa: I need to check on Koganegawa. Be right back.

Alienfucker: Did pure as all hell Moniwa threaten to kick my ass?

Dadchi: I'm pretty sure he said *beat, your ass

Fuckboi: Awh what I missed Moniwa saying ass?

*

Futakuchi can see Tendou waiting outside of Ushijima’s dorm room when he gets to the corridors of Shiratorizawa’s dorm room. 

“Owh!? You’re Dateko’s captain, what are you doing here?” Futakuchi spares Tendou a glance before he knocks on Ushijima’s door, waiting until it opens and Ushijima opens the door and glances over at Futakuchi.

“Oh good. You’re here. He’s quite upset.”

“What! Wakatoshi-kun! Don’t tell me you rejected him!” Tendou cries out and stares at Ushijima with wide eyes as Futakuchi slips past Ushijima’s frame to head inside his dorm.

“I did nothing of the sort.” Ushijima mutters. “Satori, what did Hamasaki-kun say to you?” Tendou blinked, pausing as he looked over towards the door. 

“He didn’t say much. Couldn’t get a word out he was so nervous.” Tendou pouts before he cranes his neck to look over Ushijima’s shoulder. “So? Did he confess to you? Are you going to say yes to him Wakatoshi-kun?” 

“No.”

“Way to break his heart Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou said loudly.

“I don’t think I’m the one breaking his heart Satori.” Ushijima mutters as Futakuchi slips out of the room with an arm wrapped tightly around Hamasaki’s shoulders, lacking the flowers and chocolates he was carrying earlier.

“Thanks for helping him out Ushijima-san.” Futakuchi says softly as Hamasaki ducks his head into Futakuchi’s shoulder.

“See you bedhead-kun!” Tendou calls out, waving at Hamasaki as the second year shrinks back from his loud tone. 

* * *

**Miyagi Captains Group Chat**

Momiwa: Ah, Aone found Futakuchi and Hamasaki talking outside the gym

Momiwa: Hamasaki looks upset, Ushijima-san what did your middle blocker do to my middle blocker?

Ushiwaka: Satori assumed that the flowers and chocolates were for me instead of for him because when Satori asked Hamasaki-kun what he was doing he panicked while answering and blurted out my name

Ushiwaka: now Satori is insisting that Hamasaki-kun and I should date which I think has upset Hamasaki-kun quite a bit.

Ushiwaka: I do believe that Satori has missed the point entirely.

Futafuckthis: Hello Ushijima-san, this is Hamasaki, thank you for hiding me in your dorm, your coach is scary. 

Futafuckthis: Please don't tell Tendou-San that those were for him, it's already embarrassing enough that he's not interested in me.

Futafuckthis: Thank you.

Dadchi: Man is it weird to see proper punctuation coming from Futakuchi? It's definitely weird right?

Momiwa: Do you know how long it took me to convince Hamasaki to stop using fifty abbreviations in one sentence? 

Momiwa: Six months. That's how long it took.

Futakuchi: Moniwa he still uses them with everyone else u know that right

Ushiwaka: Now that middle blockers have been returned to their rightful parents.

Ushiwaka: I mean captains.

Ushiwaka: I believe it would be beneficial if we continued with our practices for today?

Ushiwaka: Hamasaki-kun, I will not tell Satori however it would deter him from trying to set us up as a couple if he knew you liked him.

Ushiwaka: He is a bit oblivious when it comes to people liking him romantically.

Dadchi: Yeah you're right. I'm going to round up Hinata and Kageyama they’re trying to kill each other

Momiwa: I already sent Futakuchi and Hamasaki for laps around the gym.

Fuckboi: pretty sure that my team is like the only one actually practicing rn

Alienfucker: Is Akiya practicing? Because Kyouken-chan ditched practice and he looked like he was in the mood to maul something, particularly a certain blonde wing spiker?

Alienfucker: Wait???

Alienfucker: Did Ushiwaka just make a joke?????

  
  
  


*

  
  


**Direct Messages**

Futureace: Hamasaki-san hello!

HamaSAKE: Hey Goshiki, I’m sorry about today.

Futureace: Oh?

Futureace: What happened?

HamaSAKE: I tried to give Tendou-san flowers and chocolates that I made… so I could confess except he thought I was trying to leave them for Ushijima-san? 

HamaSAKE: and he’s trying to set us up

HamaSAKE: because i panicked when he showed up and i tried to tell him that Ushijima told me where to find him

HamaSAKE: and he took it the wrong way?

Futureace: oh

HamaSAKE: Goshiki I’m in no way interested in Ushijima-san okay? I promise.

Futureace: No it’s okay! I was planning to confess if yours went ok. You’re so brave Hamasaki-san!

Hamasaki sighs at his phone, hiding in their club room. After Moniwa sent them running, and Futakuchi went off at him for getting into trouble and everyone decided to go home, he found himself sitting in the dark, curled up in the corner with his phone illuminating his face.

He’s anything but brave, hiding in the dark because he could barely bring himself to even talk to Tendou at all. A sob breaks out of his throat before he can stop it and he wishes he went home with Futakuchi when he had the chance instead of offering to lock up for the evening.

HamaSAKE: i’m anything but goshiki

HamaSAKE: you should confess to Ushijima-san, i think u got a shot.

Futureace: You really think so Hamasaki-san?

HamaSAKE: of course ! 

HamaSAKE: ur great Goshiki!

Futureace: and I think u have a chance with Tendou-san!

Futureace: please don’t give up on him! 

Hamasaki feels tears trickle down his face and he buries his face into one of his arms while the other’s hug his knees to his chest. Is there something wrong with him, that he can’t even confess?  His head and heart are both pounding in his chest.

His phone buzzes again and the screen is almost too bright when he glances down at it.

Futureace: Tendou-san says he can’t wait to meet his secret admirer!


	3. Chapter 3

The second party comes too soon and Hamasaki takes advantage of it and the easy access to liquid courage. Unfortunately Aone doesn’t come with them, waving his hand dismissively, muttering about an assignment that he forgot about. Hamasaki wears one of Futakuchi’s jeans, a little bit tighter on him than his own clothes him and Futakuchi borrows one of Hamasaki’s button ups. 

There’s already heavy bass vibrating from the party when they get to the host’s house. Someone from Oghi Minami is hosting and Hamasaki can’t quite remember their name but he doesn’t really care when Futakuchi hands him a red plastic cup that’s cool to the touch. 

“Who’s the chaperone for the other schools?” Futakuchi asks one of the passing partiers. 

“Two of Seijoh’s third years are wandering around.” The passerby says as he gestures in a general direction. “The pink haired one and his boyfriend, and Kazuteru’s boyfriend is supposed to be here.”

“What about Karasuno or Johzenji?” Hamasaki leans into Futakuchi’s side as the other high schooler shrugs and turns back to the direction he’s going in. All the people around them are familiar faces, but Hamasaki hasn’t learned all their names, not with how many schools are coming to these parties day in and day out. He barely remembers the names of the guys he finds at these things.

“Kenji! Yasu!” A familiar voice screeches from the other side of the crowded, dim room. Shimada Akiya waves to them from the other side of the room, head of hair barely visible in the pulsing, colour changing lights. He’s dragging his boyfriend along behind him, Seijoh’s grouchy second year with stripes through his dyed hair. 

“Come sit with us, we’re in the backyard! Ken just wanted a drink first.”

“So you’re dragging him around everywhere?” Futakuchi laughs, taking the lead in the conversation. Hamasaki chuckles as the tips of Kyoutani’s ears start to turn pink and he grumbles under his breath.

“Of course!” Shimada says loudly. “Kentarou is a fucking snack, if I’m not here you know someone will hit on him.” Kyoutani’s protests are ignored by Shimada as the wing spiker grabs Futakuchi’s hand with his one free hand to drag them back the way they were coming from. Shimada leads them out to the backyard, where sure enough, most of Johzenji is sprawled out on garden chairs. It’s not just Johzenji in the back yard. 

Hamasaki spots Karasuno’s third year manager sitting with some other girls he doesn’t recognise, although they are laughing and catching the attention of some of the guys sitting around outside and waiting at the back door. 

“Did you guys invite the girls volleyball teams from other schools? This is like, the straightest I’ve seen these parties in a while.” Hamasaki asks as he accepts another drink from one of Johzenji’s players. He sips it slowly as Shimada nods rapidly.

“Hmm, yea it’s all on Yuuji, he got in contact with the girls delinquent chat and sent the invite to them too.” Terushima lifts his head from where he’s sitting with someone in his lap to grin at them and shoot them a thumbs up. The captain pokes out his tongue, showing off a glowing ball on his piercing before he goes back to making out with his latest conquest.

“I thought I saw someone from Niiyama Girl’s here.” Futakuchi mutters.

“Yeah, Karasuno’s team is also here, so is the track team from Shiratorizawa.” Shimada explains as he reaches for his own drink. 

“Do you guys know who’s chaperoning tonight? We tried asking when we came in but the guy only knew Seijoh’s third years.” 

“Hmm yeah! Issei and Hiro are here tonight. Sasaya-san showed up earlier, did you guys know he was coming?” Futakuchi and Hamasaki nod. Their upperclassman had texted them to confirm that they were indeed going tonight.

“Karasuno’s manager and their setter? Sugawara-san? They’re chaperoning. Towada is somewhere with Akimiya and I think that Shiratorizawa’s chaperone is Tendou-san.” 

Hamasaki perks up in his chair at the sound of Tendou’s name. He hadn’t seen the redhead as he was walking in, but now, he assumes that Tendou would be clinging to his own second and first years if they had come to the party.

“Of course.” Futakuchi rolls his eyes. “Can you please talk to him this time?” Hamasaki huffs, scrunching up his nose before he delivers a swift punch to Futakuchi’s shoulder. Johzenji laughs, cackling around them at the offended look that Futakuchi sends back Hamasaki’s way.

“Has Yasu not confessed yet?” Terushima pulls away from the guy he’s making out with to stare at Hamasaki with concern. “What’s wrong? Are you having trouble seducing him? Is he oblivious? Is he an asshole?” 

“I confessed!” Hamasaki protests.

“Yeah just not in person, and by giving him chocolates without a name on it, by leaving it on a bench to find.” Futakuchi rubs his hand against Hamasaki’s head painfully, pressing his knuckles into the top of Hamasaki’s skull. “Just talk to him. He’ll be at the party, there’s drinks, if he thinks you’re weird there’s a fifty fifty chance he’ll forget all about it the next morning.”

“Do you want me to go set him up for a lap dance or some shit? Get you in his lap so he’s all hot and bothered?” 

“No!” Hamasaki’s eyes go wide, shaking his head rapidly. Although the idea does sound appealing and Terushima can read him like a book.

“Ohoho! You do want that!” Terushima stands, accidentally dislodging the guy from his lap before he strides towards the back door quickly. “Set the mood guys, we gotta get Hama his man!” 

  
  


*

  
  


Let it be known that when Terushima Yuuji has a plan, Johzenji does not fuck around. In the ten minutes Terushima is gone, searching through the crowded party for Tendou, the rest of Johzenji rearrange their side of the backyard to a more appealing layout. Tsuchiya somehow gains access to the backyard lights and their side of the yard significantly dims, garnering some attention from the others out there. 

Suddenly, the music gets much louder outside, and Terushima tugs Tendou out into the back yard by his wrist. The third year is looking confused but not actually bothered by Terushima pulling him around and he doesn’t speak until he’s pushed down into a lone chair, separated from the others.

“Now what’s this about?” Tendou asks, words slightly slurred though his eyes dart around the garden as the others settle back into their chairs. A flush sits on Tendou’s cheeks giving away that he is in fact, under the influence of something, probably the spiked punch from the kitchen. 

“Sit back and enjoy Tendou-san.” Terushima says with a sly smile as he sits back down, his companion for the night having retreated back inside the house.

Tendou’s eyes widen, more than Hamasaki had thought was possible before the red head nods and settles back into the chair. He looks like he’s relaxed, eyes scanning the surrounding party goers as he sprawls. The more Hamasaki takes him in, the more he realizes how good Tendou looks.

That fact gives Hamasaki a lot more confidence as he downs the drink in his hand and snatches the one that’s in Futakuchi’s hand, shooting his best friend a glare when the brunette protests. That second drink gets down too, and in the dim lighting, Hamasaki strips the hoodie he’s wearing over his head, revealing just a white tank top stretched across his shoulders and chest. 

Someone wolf whistles, probably Shimada, as he sits in Kyoutani’s lap, balancing precariously in their shared chair. Tendou’s attention is drawn to Hamasaki, who’s own cheeks are flushed as he moves along to the music slowly. Tendou stares, head tilting to the side before his eyes go a little wider, realizing what’s going on. 

Hamasaki is thankful that his hair hides his eyes as he lowers his head. He rolls his hips to the music as he dances in front of Tendou, hand trailing down his chest and abdomen before he teases at the waistband of his pants. 

Tendou’s breath hitches slightly as he eyes the dark-haired teen in front of him. He dances seductively, along to the music as fingers tease underneath the revealing tank top he’s wearing. Fabric slips up tanned skin and Tendou flusters, unable to drag his gaze away from the way that Hamasaki teases his fingers over his abs and up to his pecs, teasing at a nipple before he inches closer to Tendou.

Tendou’s mouth waters. Hamasaki lowers himself until he’s looming over Tendou, eyes hooded as they fix firmly on Tendou’s tongue poking out between his lips, curious and wanting. He wants whoever this dark-haired dancer is. Tendou’s fingers twitch on the arms of the chair, like he’s itching to touch, however when he lifts his hands, someone from the surrounding bystanders clears their throat and interrupts.

“Uhuh, nope Tendou-san, you know the rules of a lap dance.” They call out. “Don’t touch the dancers.” There’s a few laughs, but Tendou nods, still wide eyed as he stares at Hamasaki in front of him. Tendou curls his fingers around the arms of the chair, reminding himself over and over again not to touch.

Liquid courage is a beautiful thing. The music picks up its pace, switching songs inside and Hamasaki follows the beat of it as he lowers himself into Tendou’s lap. Tendou gasps, small and choked behind his gritted teeth and Hamasaki shifts, spreading his thighs wider so he can flex his arms over his head, dragging his shirt up slowly with his hands as they go up, and up, up.

Tendou thought he couldn’t get anymore attractive, but he spots dark ink plastered to the dark-haired teen’s side and he feels himself getting a little bit harder and a little bit hotter. His hands itch to touch, as the tattoo across Hamasaki’s ribs ripple under each movement he makes.

The shirt gets stripped over his dancer’s head and Tendou wants to get his mouth on his collarbones, and even better, the nipples gone pink from the flush that travels from the other’s ears down to his chest. The song gets filthier and Tendou outright moans when Hamasaki unbuttons his jeans, mostly to tease.

“Yes get it Tendou!” Taichi’s familiar voice calls out from behind him. Tendou startles, hands automatically going to still Hamasaki, who’s now firmly in his lap, their bulges pressing together, forcing Tendou to stifle the moan that’s in his throat as he whips his head around to glare at Tachi.

The orange-haired bastard is standing with Shirabu, the both of them with smirks and raised eyebrows. Behind them, Goshiki is wide eyed and bright red and Tendou wants to smack his kohai’s for not covering Goshiki’s eyes.

“Tachi, Kenjirou if I see a phone-” A flash interrupts Tendou, as the second year setter only smirks even wider, lowering his phone. 

“Don’t worry Tendou, I’ll save this for a rainy day.” Shirabu teases as he pockets his phone.

Hamasaki takes the opportunity to slip out of Tendou’s lap and his hands, winking flirtatiously at Tendou before he unashamedly buttons his jeans back up and glances around for his shirt. Tendou, distracted by the fact that his second years just let Goshiki see what was happening, misses the way that Johzenji claps Hamasaki on the back and the face that Hamasaki makes when he fully realizes what he’s done. 

The Shiratorizawa third year grumbles under his breath, dismissively saying something over his shoulder towards the group as he marches up to Shirabu, Taichi and Goshiki. “Alright, party’s over we’re going back to the dorms!” Tendou practically orders. “Tsutomu cover your eyes till we’re out of here!”

Tendou grumbles the entire way back to their dorms, ignoring the fact that he’s still hard and throbbing in his jeans from the impromptu lap dance from the dark haired beauty he doesn’t even know the name of.

*

“I cannot believe you gave him a lap dance, but can’t talk to him.” Sakunami says, trying to keep a straight face and failing.” Obara and Onagawa make similar comments as their camera’s swap over the feed. Futakuchi holds the phone up higher to capture the way that Hamasaki is sinking down further into the bus seat. 

Futakuchi thought it was funny to update the whole of their team about that night’s events. Hamasaki groans, pulling his hood over his face as he sighs. “Please don’t remind me! _ I  _ can’t even believe I did that!” 

“You know what’s even worse?” Futakuchi adds, cracking up as the phone wobbles in his hand. Hamasaki lets out a wounded noise and a small cry of “don’t” before Futakuchi is off talking again.

“Tendou didn’t even recognize him!” Futakuchi says through laughter.

“What?”

“No way!” Obara exclaims. “But like, he saw you like less than a week ago!”

“Yeah but he barely looked at me, he just  _ yanked _ me over to Ushiwaka’s room without waiting or anything.” Hamasaki whines. “And it was all dark at the party.”

“If Tendou is going to remember anything? It’s going to be Hama’s tattoo or his dick honestly.” Futakuchi explains while laughing at the way Hamasaki is slinking down in his seat. “He was drooling guys, straight up drooling over Hama.” 

Sakunami guffaws, falling off his desk chair and shaking his camera in the process. Obara and Onagawa snicker, covering their mouths with their hands as Futakuchi aims the camera at Hamasaki.

“So it was good tonight?” Obara asks once he’s calmed down. 

“So good.” Hamasaki moans regrettably. “I didn’t even kiss him!” The dark haired teen says as he scrubs his hands over his face aggressively. The dark haired middle blocker covers his eyes and yawns in the middle of his pitiful whine. “But he was so fucking hot I wanted to just- Ugh!” 

Sakunami rolls his eyes and nods rapidly. “We know, we know how thirsty you are for Tendou Satori. How did it not go from lap dancing to fucking?”

“That’s on the Shiratorizawa second years.” Futakuchi wraps an arm around Hamasaki as he turns the camera towards himself to talk to the rest of their team, before Hamasaki yawns. “They interrupted and their setter got a photo of Hamasaki in Tendou’s lap.” 

“Hmm, I saw in the chat.” Onagawa says lowly, smirking as he shoves his phone into his camera to show Futakuchi. “Shirabu said that Tendou dragged them back to the dorms and then forced him to delete the photo.” 

“Wow.” Futakuchi says, glancing over at Hamasaki who’s slowly drifting off, not paying anymore attention to the conversation. “He was that mad?”

“The best part.” Onagawa says while waggling his eyebrows. “Tendou sent himself the photo first.” 

“Oh my god.” Futakuchi gasps. “He really has it bad for Hama.” 

“Can you blame him? He got a lapdance like less than three hours ago.” Obara chuckles.

“How far are you guys anyway?” 

“Almost home. Hama drank way too much after Tendou left.” Futakuchi huffs, glancing down fondly at his best friend. “I was honestly worried.” Hamasaki is snoring softly now, face squished into the side of Futakuchi’s arm. 

Sakunami grins, tapping away at his phone distractedly as he hums. 

“Make sure you text when you’re home Kenji.” Obara mutters as he yawns. The clock on his phone flicks over to two am and Futakuchi sighs.

“Got you.” Futakuchi mutters as the others squeeze their eyes shut tiredly. “You guys go to bed, I’ll text when we’re home.” 

  
  
  
  


*

**Miyagi Captains Group Chat**

  
  


Ushiwaka: Moniwa, Futakuchi, why is your libero private messaging me?

Ushiwaka: He sent me this

Ushiwaka: [attachment: 2 video files] 

Momiwa: What the fuck is that Hamasaki and Aone?

Momiwa: Is that. KENJI ARE YOU AND HAMASAKI STRIPPING ON A TABLE????

Alienfucker: … Is… Is that Iwachan on the table?

Futafuckthis: Oh shit they're going to kill Sakunami. Moniwa we’re going to need a new libero.

Futafuckthis: .... wait 

Futafuckthis: Fuck!

_ Futafuckthis is now offline. _

Alienfucker: Holy..... Dateko really is full of delinquents.

Dadchi: You just saved those videos didn't you?

Alienfucker: I cannot confirm nor deny that accusation

Fuckboi: that was basically a confirmation.

Fuckboi: but also Kanji, Taka and Yasu-kun are like, just a lot slutty, idk how you guys didn't know that?

Momiwa: WHAT

Momiwa: WHEN DO YOU CALL THEM BY THEIR FIRST NAMES 

Momiwa: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

Fuckboi: Johzenji is in a lot of interesting circles.

Fuckboi: @alienfucker Your kyouken-chan is in those circles too.

Alienfucker: NO! NOT MY KYOUKEN-CHAN

Alienfucker: jks tho I’ve seen how kinky Kyouken-chan gets with Akiya, he brings that shit to practice the next morning all the time.

Alienfucker: How many drinks did it take Iwachan to get on that table???

_ Futafuckthis is now online _

Futafuckthis: took about three drinks Oikawa-san, i think, he wasn’t drunk or anything I think Hama and Aki just dragged him up there bc he was hot

Futafuckthis: Moniwa, we do not hide our sluttiness.

Futafuckthis: Yasushi knows.

Momiwa: WOuld he know because he’s dATING YOU?

Futafuckthis: You right.

Dadchi: Why does it feel like Moniwa is the disappointed mom rn.

Ushiwaka: Is that not the reason for his username in this chat? 

Ushiwaka: Also I do believe that Satori may return your middle blockers feelings? 

Futafuckthis: Ohoho? Why do you say that?

Ushiwaka: Because he’s currently face planted into his katsu and trying the curl up into his hoodie to hide his blush.

Ushiwaka: He looked over my shoulder and saw the video, proceeded to blurt out that Hamasaki-kun was hot, and then his mouth stayed open as he watched both videos in their entirety

Ushiwaka: He then squeaked your middle blocker’s name as well before he faceplanted.

Fuckboi: wow, tendou horny af.

Fuckboi: can’t blame him tho aone n hama-kun look great together

Momiwa: Kenji.

Futafuckthis: Oh no first name basis.

Momiwa: Were those chocolates a result of a dare? 

Futafuckthis: no…

Futafuckthis: Hi Moniwa, it’s Hamasaki. He dared me to confess last month because I dared him to confess to Kamasaki because he's a coward who wasn’t going to tell Kamasaki how much he loved him. 

Futafuckthis: The chocolates were my own decision though. Please don’t be mad at Kenji.

Momiwa: I can’t get mad at you Kageyasu.

Momiwa: But also why didn’t you tell me?

Momiwa: AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE THOSE VIDEOS

Futafuckthis: got my phone back from him, 

Momiwa: eh I’m on my way to practice you two better be there when I get there!

_ Futafuckthis is now offline _

Fuckboi: Hah that truth or dare happened at one of our parties.

Fuckboi: That was also where kyouken-chan made out with biceps

Alienfucker: WHAT? HE MADE OUT WITH MY IWACHAN?

Fuckboi: oh yeah, apparently he and Akiya needed a chaperone for the party so they asked your ace, it was totally Aki's idea

Fuckboi: kyoutani was definitely not annoyed.

Fuckboi: oikawa-san ur boyfriend is hot af and can hold his alcohol can i have him?

Fuckboi: that being said if u think aone and hama-kun are hot u should see kyouken-chan with akiya. 

Dadchi: Terushima, stop antagonizing Oikawa during our practice match. He’s screaming at Iwaizumi and Kyoutani and our coach is trying to hold him back.

Dadchi: Also don’t you dare get your hands on my second years I don’t want them turning out like you.

Alienfucker: Too late for that, Watari got a hold of your libero ages ago.

Dadchi: NOT NOYA

Alienfucker: also stay tHE FUCK AWAY FROM IWACHAN U TONGUE PIERCING HAVING WORM

  
  


*

Tendou looks up from the sink, having washed all the curry off of his face. The team is used to his antics, but it seems that all of them weren’t expecting him to react the way that he did when the first thing he did to hide his blush was to smash his face into his food. 

“Satori.” Ushijima pokes his head around the door. “Are you alright?” Tendou dabs at his face with a paper towel. The redhead purses his lips carefully. He wasn’t expecting to see bedhead-kun in those videos that Ushijima opened and he certainly wasn’t expecting the clench in his gut when he remembered that bedhead-kun was interested in Ushijima and not him.

“I’m fine Toshi!” Satori plasters a smile onto his face as he looks up at his best friend. 

“Are you sure Satori, you look a little flushed? Are you getting sick?” Ushijima pushes inside the bathroom and presses the back of his hand to Tendou’s forehead. “You feel a bit warm” 

“I’m fine Wakatoshi.” Tendou says quickly, waving off Ushijima’s hand with his own flapping arms. “Totally and absolutely fine!” 

Ushijima rolls his eyes, something he picked up from Tendou in the first place, before he gives Tendou a nod and backs out of the bathroom. 

“Alright Satori.” When Ushijima leaves, Tendou glances into the mirror, well aware of the blush that stains his cheek when he thinks about the way that bedhead-kun was arching his back while held in the other teen’s lap, or the way that bedhead-kun looked when his friend was pulling his shirt over his head.

Why did it have to be Wakatoshi that got all the admirers? His own, singular admirer hasn’t made a move since the chocolates. Tendou touches the curve of his cheek, looking at himself in the mirror. Bedhead-kun looks so familiar in a way, Tendou can’t seem to place his face anywhere, which is unusual because he’s sure he’d remember a face like that.

At least Wakatoshi gave him the flowers and the chocolate, knowing that they were his favourites. He thinks he might like bedhead-kun just a little bit, wants to see bedhead-kun spread out beneath him just a little bit too.

It’s kinda mean but he wishes that bedhead-kun would come back to see Wakatoshi, at least then Tendou can see them again.

  
  
  


*

**Direct messages**

Momiwa: Kenji coach said that you, Hama and Aone took off before practice ended.

Momiwa: We need to talk about those videos!

Momiwa: I know you can read these Kenji

Momiwa: You’re not answering Kamasaki either.

Momiwa: Kenji what’s going on?

  
  


*

If there’s anything Futakuchi Kenji is grateful for, is that Moniwa and Kamasaki don’t know his dad’s home address. His dad is never home, which is why he’s put down that address on his club application. His dad is currently overseas, won’t be back for two months, which is why he ushers Aone and Hamasaki through the empty house while trying to think of how they’re going to avoid Moniwa and Kamasaki.

“Your parents aren’t gonna tell him where I live, right?” He asks both of his friends.

“Dad won’t care.” Hamasaki mutters and shrugs. “You know how he is.” And Futakuchi does know, because it’s a well known fact that no one talks about what Hamasaki’s dad does. “As long as I don’t run my mouth about what he does he doesn’t give two shits.”

“I didn’t know that Sakunami still had a copy of those videos.” Aone says lowly before he reaches out and takes one of Hamasaki’s hands in his. “I’m sorry that they got shown to Moniwa.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Futakuchi huffs, angry, mostly at himself, maybe a little bit at Sakunami for sending those videos to Ushijima without maybe telling him to not show anyone else. “It wasn’t Ushijima’s fault he didn’t know that Moniwa didn’t know. I couldn’t have stopped Moniwa from finding out through Ushijima-san. None of us could.” The youngest of the second years sighs and wraps his arm around Hamasaki and Aone.

“At least they don’t know the worst of it right?” Hamasaki mutters as he runs his fingers through his hair, gel no longer holding his dark locks up. “Right?” 

“Hama, just… go back to drafting your confession to Tendou-san okay? Do something to distract yourself. I’m going to try to fix this.” 

  
  


*

**Direct messages**

HamaSAKE: Hello? Tendou-san

miracleboisATORI: ohoho hi there ?

HamaSAKE: Hi! Hi uh, my name is Hamasaki Kageyasu.

miracleboisATORI: oh? bedhead-kun? That’s u rite? U came to our dorms trying to woo toshi??? wat can i do to help u?

HamaSAKE: …

HamaSAKE: I wasn’t.

miracleboisATORI: u werent wat?

HamaSAKE: I wasn’t actually trying to woo Ushijima-san.

miracleboisATORI: …

miracleboisATORI: what

HamaSAKE: I was waiting outside your dorm with flowers and chocolate on purpose

HamaSAKE: I was trying to confess to you in person

HamaSAKE: cause I messed up with the  _ honmei-chocos… _

HamaSAKE: I didn’t want to hurt you by not leaving my name I’m sorry 

miracleboisATORI: … that…

miracleboisATORI: THAT WAS YOU? THOSE WERE MY FAVOURITE I LOVE RED VELVET WITH CHOCOLATE HOW DID YOU KNOW???

HamaSAKE: You mentioned it… in a match one time

miracleboisATORI: in a match? When???

HamaSAKE: back in middle school.

HamaSAKE: right after you blocked one of my spikes… you said that it was just as good as red velvet with chocolate. 

HamaSAKE: i don’t know if u remember me

miracleboisATORI: Hamasaki-kun u’re so cute!!!! I just wanna go over there n squish ur cheeks

HamaSAKE: that’s when i knew i liked u

miracleboisATORI: i accept your confession btw!

miracleboisATORI: i can feel u panicking from all the way in my dorm tbh

miracleboisATORI: hama-kun? U ok?

HamaSAKE: Hello, this is Futakuchi Kenji. Hama just fainted on my bed so I’ll let him know that you’re worried when I manage to wake him up.

miracleboisATORI: o ur dateko’s 2nd yr captain rite?? keep hama-kun safe for me? I wanna be able to see him soon

miracleboisATORI: gotta get to planning our first date!

HamaSAKE: no problem Tendou-san, I’ll let him know.

Tendou flops backwards on his bed, a shit eating grin on his face when he whoops with joy at the message thread that just formed. Cute bedhead-kun was actually trying to woo him the whole time? Thank God. He wasn’t sure if he could actually handle giving advice to woo Wakatoshi to someone he was actually attracted to, someone he actually wanted to like him.

His phones buzzes in his hands and he opens up a direct message from Reon.

Reon: Satori I heard you through the wall?

Reon: Is everything alright? 

miracleboisATORI: Everything is perfect Reon! 

Reon: Did that middle blocker confess to you finally?

miracleboisATORI: wait did everyone know that he liked me and not Toshi?

Reon: yes.

Reon: Goshiki caught him hanging out at one of our practices. 

Reon: and Ushijima told the team that he was trying to confess to you for the last three and a half weeks. 

Reon: According to his friend, he just gets very nervous when doing anything that isn’t volleyball.

Tendou sighs and rolls his eyes, before he flicks back to his message thread with Hamasaki. He remembers seeing the middle blocker sometime back in middle school, one memory in particular stands out the most to him.

_ “Tendou-san!” A slightly shorter boy bounds up to him, excitedly rubbing his hands together before he bows eagerly. “I don’t care if others don’t like your blocks. I think your blocks are amazing! Like you!” And before Tendou could react or brush him off, the boy had given him a beaming grin and turned around to walk away but not without adding over his shoulder. “I’m gonna be just like you Tendou-san!”  _

That boy came up to him just after they’d won a match. Tendou can see the same eager eyes, bright and blue, and that dark spikey hair that was just a little bit shorter on a chubbier face from all those years ago. 

“Hamasaki Kageyasu.” Tendou rolls the name around in his mouth. He’s so happy! He feels like flying, maybe even like running through the night while whooping with joy. 

He settles for curling up in his oversized hoodie, one that belonged to Wakatoshi at some point but now smells entirely like his own body wash. He tucks his hands into his sleeves and leaves his phone to rest next to his head as he turns over in the dark to hug at his second pillow.

Someone really does like him, he thinks with a content sigh.


End file.
